(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a combination sink, and more particularly, to one that has the multiple heat sinks overlapped on one another to allow easy assembly, lower production cost and promoted production capacity.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of a sink is usually related to an integrated structure of extruded or cast aluminum alloy. It indicates a specific dimension that limits its range of application. Its limited number of heat sinks directly affects the cooling effect of the sink. An improved structure of combination sink, such as a lamination hybrid sink (Utility Patent Application No. 388608, ROC Gazette) has become generally available in the market. The improvement related to a sink comprised of multiple metal plates overlapped on one another to provide additional cooling area.
However, a basic unit erected with insertion board is required for the assembly of those multiple heat sinks and slot is provided on each heat sink to receive insertion by the insertion board to hold the heat sink in position. Finally, a locking board is placed over the utmost top heat sink to lock up the basic unit, thus the entire sink. Each component requires the development of a mold and too many components add complication in the assembly resulting in higher production cost. Furthermore, the height of the improvement for being subject to the existing height of the insertion board gives less variety for the application of the sink.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a combination sink that allows a firm structure. To achieve the purpose, longer sides of each base plate of a heat sink are respectively provided with a sidewall and at least one tab is provided on the sidewall. A slot is provided on the tab and a matching latch is provided on the base plate. The heat sink below is closely adhered to another heat sink above by having the latch on the plate below to be inserted through the slot to lock up the tab above.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a combination sink that allows easy assembly, improved production capacity and lower production cost. To achieve the purpose, all the heat sinks are overlapped on one another by means of the tab and the latch instead of an additional insertion board as observed with the prior art.